The term "highlighting" is used to refer to the marking of sections in text books, documents and the like with a transparent colored strip to call attention to the marked regions. In the European Patent Document EP-A-87 102 047.5, for example, it is disclosed that a fluorescent adhesive tape or strip can be applied to a book or document for highlighting purposes. The known fluorescent adhesive tape has the advantage that the marking can be later removed rom the text by drawing off the carrier with which the adhesive layer is associated.
The marking strip which is applied to a particular passage of the text can comprise, in addition to the pressure-activated adhesive layer, a carrier layer and a colored fluorescent cover layer on the carrier layer. So that the text portions covered by the strip remain visible, this entire system must be transparent.
In an alternative configuration, this European patent application describes a configuration in which the sequence of the layers is altered. In this case, the fluorescent cover layer is found between the adhesive layer and the carrier. The carrier is required for the later removal of the marking strip from the text. This three-layer marking strip has fabrication and cost drawbacks. One of the most significant drawbacks is that the strip which is applied to the substrate does not readily tear by simple application of tension to the strip but requires a cutting operating at the end of the strip to be applied.